country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Buchanan Brothers
The Buchanan Brothers were two brothers, Chester and Lester Buchanan, who recorded country music during the 1940s on the RCA Victor label. They had a top ten hit, "Atomic Power", released in August 1946; this song was also featured in the 1982 movie The Atomic Café. Another song, 1947's "(When You See) Those Flying Saucers", was used in the opening scene of the 2009 animated release Monsters vs. Aliens. Their releases were under two different artist names: "The Buchanan Brothers (Chester and Lester) Singing with Orchestra" and "Buchanan Brothers and the Georgia Catamounts." They are not to be confused with the pop-rock trio by that name from the late 1960s, which included Terry Cashman, Gene Pistilli, and Tommy West. Contents 1 Discography 2 Personnel 3 References 4 External links Discography Catalog Number Title Date Recorded Serial Number 20-2553B The Heartsick Blues August 22, 1944 D7-VB-1294-1A 20-3045A Don’t Dog Me ‘Round! August 22, 1944 D7-VB-1295-1A 20-2743A High Tempered Mama September 29, 1944 D7-VB-1297-1A 20-3191A Hootin – Nanny Papa September 29, 1944 D7-VB-1296-1A 20-2129A/33-0523A Mama, I’m Sick December 20, 1944 D4-AB-492-1A 20-2129B/33-0536B Blow, Forty Seven, Blow December 20, 1944 D4-AB-494-1A 33-0523B I Got Worries December 20, 1944 D4-VB-493-1A 33-0536A Them Good Old Times are Comin’ Back Again December 20, 1944 D4-AB-491-1A 33-0531A Colin Kelly, Will You Tell the Boys Up Yonder June 19, 1945 D5-AB-419-1A 33-0531B Troubles in my Heart June 19, 1945 D5-AB-420-1A 33-0541A Hurry, Johnny, Hurry June 19, 1945 D5-AB-421-1A 33-0541B The Bottom Fell Out of the Sky June 19, 1945 D5-AB-418-1A 20-1953B (When I Put On My) Long White Robe November 27, 1945 D5-AB-965-1A 20-2106A Am I Still P-A-R-T of Your H-E-A-R-T November 27, 1945 D5-AB-964-1A 20-2264B My Little Boy Blue November 27, 1945 D5-AB-963-1A 20-2891B Would You Cry? November 27, 1945 D5-AB-962-1A 20-1850A Atomic Power March 19, 1946 D6-VB-1357-1A 20-1850B Singing an Old Hymn March 19, 1946 D6-VB-1358-1A 20-2264A (Don’t Cry) My Coney Island Baby March 19, 1946 D6-VB-1359-1A 20-3191B Then You’ll Be the One to Cry March 19, 1946 D6-VB-1356-1A 20-1953A Shut That Gate August 7, 1946 D6-VB-2623-1A 20-2106B Left by the Wayside August 7, 1946 D6-VB-2626-1A 20-2743B Just Hangin’ On August 7, 1946 D6-VB-2625-1A 20-3045B You’ll Never Take Away My Dreams August 7, 1946 D6-VB-2624-1A 20-2385A (When You See) Those Flying Saucers July 16, 1947 D7-VB-1290-1A 20-2385B The Silver Meteor July 16, 1947 D7-VB-1291-1A 20-2553A There is a Power Greater Than Atomic July 16, 1947 D7-VB-1292-1A 20-2891A The Steam That Blows the Whistle (Never Turns the Wheel) July 16, 1947 D7-VB-1293-1A Personnel August 22, 1944: Violin/Leader: Mac Ceppos; Guitar: Tony Gottuso & Lester Buchanan; Mandolin: Chester Buchanan; Accordion: Edwin Smith; Bass: Julie M. Bedra. September 29, 1944: Violin/Leader: Mac Ceppos; Guitar: Lester Buchanan & Tony Gottuso; Mandolin: Chester Buchanan; Accordion: Edwin Smith; Bass: Sol Braun; Piano: Bob Miller. December 20, 1944: New York Studio No. 1; Time: Orchestra (9:30 to 12:30), Studio (9:00 to 1:00), (EK-9:00 to 11:00), (JM-11:00 to 1:00); Miss Van Sciver and Mr. Bob Miller present. Leader & Violin: Mac Ceppos; Guitar: Tony Gatusso & Lester Buchanan; Mandolin: Chester Buchanan; Bass Violin: Lester Braun. June 19, 1945: New York Studio No. 2; Bob Miller present; Union Musicians Used; Time: 9:00 to 12:00; Violin/Leader: Mac Ceppos; Trumpet: William A. Graham; Bass Violin: Lester Braun; Steel Guitar: Samuel Persoff; Violin: Edward Asherman; Electric Guitar & Clarinet: Edwin H. Grosso. November 27, 1945: A & R Rep: Mr. S.H. Sholes; Studio: New York No. 1; Union Musicians Used; Time: 7:30 P.M. to 10:30 P.M.; Violin/Leader: Mac Ceppos; Violin: Val Olman; Bass: Lester Braun; Trumpet: George Erwin; Guitar: Anthony Gottuso; Guitar: Andy Sannella; Piano: Bob Miller. March 19, 1946: A & R Rep: Messers. Sholes and Case; Studio: New York No. 2; Union Musicians Used; Time: 9:30 to 12:30; Violin/Leader: Bertrand Hirsch; Violin: Samuel Raitz; Guitar: Arthur S. Ryerson, Jr.; Clarinet: Sal Franzella; Bass: William Feinbloom; Steel Guitar: Ed. McMullen; Drums: Chauncey Morehouse. August 7, 1946: A & R Rep: Mr. S.H. Sholes; Studio: New York No. 1; Union Musicians Used; Time: 5:30 P.M. to 9:00 (plus 1 hr. set up); Leader/Violin: Bertrand Hirsch; Violin: Edward O. South; Sax: Sal Franzella; Bass: Lester Braun; Trumpet: Henry Lewis; Guitar: Anthony Gottuso & Vincent Maffei; Piano: Nick Tagg; Drums: Jack Saunders. July 16, 1947: A & R Rep: Messrs S. Sholes & C. Grean; Studio: New York No. 2; Union Musicians Used; Time: 1:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.; Guitar: Lester Buchanan; Mandolin: Chester Buchanan; Electric Guitar: Edwin Grosso; Guitar: Arthur Ryerson; Bass: Charles Grean. References All of the above information comes from the RCA Victor ledger/studio sheets, which are currently housed at the BMG Music Archives. Category:Duos